Orange Diamond
Orange Diamond is a Homeworld Gem, a member of the Great Diamond Authority, and an original Gemsona created by GemCrust. Appearance Orange Diamond has a slim body type with two thin arms, small waist, and skinny legs. Her skin is light orange in color with orange freckles, and she has large orange eyes with diamond-shaped pupils, eyelashes, and eyebrows. She has no nose (with her gemstone covering where her nose would be) and full lips. Her hair is multiple shades of orange and yellow-orange, and it is styled in sections that resemble petals on a flower. Her gemstone is where her nose would be and it is bright orange. She wears an orange dress with dark orange accents on her top as well as orange circular shoulder pads and creamy white gloves covering her arms. She has a yellow-orange belt that has a triangle pattern on it, and she has a poofy yellow-orange skirt with an orange scalloped edge. Her legs are bare and she wears orange socks with orange-brown tipped toes. Personality Like Pink Diamond's former self, she's a little bit of a brat.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182145578127/ Her intellect and awareness are those of a ten-year-old human child, so she can be difficult to deal with.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182149637457/ She's prone to tantrums and fits out outbursts but mostly she's a "ray of sunshine." It is possible for her to grow mentally, though rather unlikely.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182170574242/ History Orange Diamond was created by accident, http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182149637457/ but because she was a Diamond she was spared, thus setting off the beginning of Era-5.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182145911557/ Because she was created after the events of "Change Your Mind", she will never know how somewhat cruel Homeworld used to be.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182326912907/ Upon her creation, Orange Diamond had organized for her a coronation. It was attended by all Gems, even those in the outlining colonies (including Marshallsussmanite), who were made aware of her existence.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/183173716952/ As a Diamond, a palace and a ship were put in the works for her. Same goes for her court, which, according to GemCrust, she could have if she asked for.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182378849467/ Actually, as shown by a picture GemCrust has posted, it might have already begun to take form.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182157125612/ Each one of the Diamonds (with the exception of White) created and gifted Orange Diamond with a Pearl.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182381637222/ Now, her three Pearls take very good care to meet her needs; whether it's playing hide and seek, taking her to some of the other Diamond's colonies or just spending time with her.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182381912817/ She's also received a Spinel, the "perfect playmate" for her,https://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/187542893597/ but only one, because she already has too many Pearls.https://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/187542893597/ At some point, Orange Diamond was taken by her Pearls to a planet inhabited by the Thelagorian people, where she learned the alien curse word "Fulockah."http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182466070467/ She later used this word against Yellow Diamond during one of her tantrums and it "didn't blow over so well."http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182465859322/ Although she is likely to want a colony in the future, the other Diamonds — more specifically Yellow, Blue, and White — are dreading it, given what happened to Pink Diamond.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182381979122/ It is probable that Orange won't be given a serious role in Gem society, though the Diamonds are going to give her the life they regret not giving Pink Diamond and she'll be happy.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182381664157/ Abilities Orange Diamond possesses standard Gem abilities, though presumably at a greater level, as she is a Diamond. These abilities include bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength. As any other Diamond, she has a plethora of abilities. Unique Abilities * Aura Projection: The Diamonds can project an aura around them that they can control, they can either radiate it from their entire bodies or emit it from specific parts of their bodies, usually their hands. The effect of Orange Diamond's aura is, however, currently unknown. * Teleportation: Orange Diamond can warp without a warp padhttp://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182156213172/ and take others along, who must be in contact with her.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182157195312/ The only limitation for her is that she must know where it is she wants to go before teleporting. Although she has yet to stretch her limits, the full extent of her powers would be such that she would be able to teleport from Homeworld to Earth.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182156814812/ Relationships The Great Diamond Authority Despite being fairly new, Orange Diamond so far likes Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond, the latter having taken a shine on her.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182315248737/ Her radiance compliments both Yellow and Red Diamonds and her warmth uplifts Blue.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182381874642/ When she throws one of her tantrums, Yellow and Blue usually send her to her room. Trivia * While Orange Diamond is certain to have a nose ship, GemCrust is still debating on whether to make it shaped like a regular nose or like her own gemstone.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182170253827/ * Although her creation set off Era-5 for Homeworld, given Orange Diamond's mindset there would be no hurry to alter the Era-4 Diamond insignia.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182148571597/ * She has three Pearlshttp://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182381637222/ and a Spinel.https://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/187823215447/ * If Orange Diamond had a room, it'd be filled with toys, dolls, and the rainbow caterpillar aliens from the Kyanite colony.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182444564792/ * Orange Diamond hasn't experienced fusion yet, nor does she know much about it.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182481746247/ * In the third photo below, the reason why she has only two Pearls with her is because the third one had to stay behind and clean up the mess she made.https://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182458520902/ Cultural References * It has been noticed that she looks similar to the character Emília, from Brazilian writer Monteiro Lobato's series of novels — and later TV shows — known as Sítio do Picapau Amarelo.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182170828277/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Diamond is the official modern birthstone for April, and it is also used as an official sixty-year anniversary gemstone. * Diamonds are the stone of truth and victory. ** It is associated with lightning and fearlessness, and for its properties of protection. ** The diamond, in its rarity and beauty, is a symbol of purity and innocence, of love and fidelity, and embraces strength of character, ethics, and faithfulness to oneself and others. * Diamond is the transparent, gemstone-quality crystalline form of carbon and it is indeed one of the hardest known natural substances on Earth. ** Diamonds' hardness is the result of adamant chemical bonds between the carbon atoms. ** There is no other gemstone in the same family as diamond, although there are a variety of very similar gemstones. ** Diamond is pure carbon and is chemically the same as graphite. * Although traditional colorless or "white diamonds" are by far the most popular colored diamonds, yellow and brown diamonds are actually the most commonly occurring diamonds. ** Other diamond colors include pink, red, orange, blue, green, gray, and black. ** Specific colors will trade under specific names. *** Brown and yellow diamonds are often referred to as "champagne" or "cognac" diamonds. * Pink diamonds are not uniformly pink, but instead, have different pink zones, called twin planes, that were most likely formed by volcanic eruption. * Some famous pink diamonds include the Pink Star Diamond, the Pink Sunrise Diamond, and The Condé. * Diamond deposits are found worldwide. The most notable being Africa, Australia, and India. ** Approximately half of the world's diamonds come from Central and Southern Africa. ** Canada has recently become a main commercial source for fine white diamonds. * Pink diamonds represent love, creativity, and romance. Gemstone Gallery BlaD & OD.png|Orange Diamond handing a flower to Black Diamond. OD and random Ice and Ruby.png|Orange Diamond in size comparison to a Ruby and an Ice, both members of her court. tumblr_pm6r2cI8e01rxy3lqo1_1280.png|Orange Diamond throwing a tantrum at Yellow and Blue. References Category:Diamonds Category:Original Characters Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Singular Gems